A known adjustable pedal uses an electrical motor to rotate a drive cable that, in turn, rotates a worm gear to adjust the position of a pedal. Other known actuators eliminate the cable and connect the worm gear more directly to a pedal lever. These known systems are believed to suffer from a number of disadvantages, which include large numbers of parts, excessive noise and imprecise output. Another disadvantage of these know assemblies is believed to be the large size requirements within the tight confines of the driver's footwell.